


Colors of the Ocean

by Scrcndpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Fishing, Gen, Mermaid Reader, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Nishinoya bend over the railing to bring his hand to the water’s surface. He brushed the scales lingering there briefly with the tips of his fingers, admiring their color again, feeling their smoothness and warmth despite the cold water.All of a sudden, fingers that definitely weren’t his own closed around his wrist.After graduation, Nishinoya travels the world. He takes to fishing – and reels in his biggest catch.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Colors of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Mermay and of course I do it on the last day of May, haha. I’m not so happy about the ending, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

Sometimes, in moments like these where Nishinoya was just standing there and enjoying the view, he was once again reminded of how lucky he got to be able to experience this. To be able to fulfill his dream of traveling the world, experiencing something new every day.

It hit him again this time, staring out at the sea, the wind blowing through his hair and ruffling his clothes as he watched the sun climb steadily over the horizon, coloring the water in the most beautiful ways.

Asahi had texted him earlier that the team was reuniting, and Nishinoya was determined to answer with a picture of his biggest catch – one he still needed to make. But Nishinoya was optimistic: as long as he tried his best he would be successful in whatever he tried to achieve. He just had the feeling he would reel in a really big fish today.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun was standing high in the sky by the time Nishinoya was preparing to reel in his net for the dozenth time that day. The water was glistening, sometimes even blinding him. It didn’t deter him, though, and Nishinoya tugged on the net, feeling that it was a great deal heavier than it was ever before.

Was this the catch he had wished for?

Well, with the way the fish seemed struggling against being brought the surface, Nishinoya had to be careful not to lose his catch before he even caught it. However, his prey didn’t make it easy, putting up a hefty fight.

Nishinoya didn’t know how long he was struggling before he caught his first glimpse of the fish, pausing momentarily at the color of the fish’s scales.

They were beautiful.

Not that Nishinoya hadn’t seen his fair share of beautiful things and sea creatures during his travels, but this made his breath hitch.

His brief moment of negligence was punished almost immediately. Whatever Nishinoya had caught in his net lunged forward, making him stumble in an effort to not let go and lose his fish. His body was nearly pulled over board, making him draw in a sharp breath as he braced his feet against the floor.

Nishinoya managed to stand upright again, moving himself into the best position to get this net back on the boat once and for all. Abruptly, the resistance eased up significantly and he nearly fell back only to barely catch himself in time.

The fish had stopped its fight against the net, making it easier for Nishinoya to reel in. Although it was still very heavy, Nishinoya brought his catch close to the surface again.

There were the scales again, glistening with the sun shining on them like it made the water glisten. A pearly white, shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow in its movement. Nishinoya had never seen anything like this. He didn’t think the sea could one up its own beauty like this.

Shifting the grip he had on the net into one hand, Nishinoya dared to bend over the railing to bring his other hand to the water’s surface. He brushed the scales briefly with the tips of his fingers, admiring their color again, feeling their smoothness and warmth despite the cold water.

All of a sudden, fingers that definitely weren’t his own closed around his wrist. Nishinoya yelped, trying to pull back but the grip on him was tight, surely tight enough to leave behind bruises.

The net was forgotten now, and Nishinoya let it go in favor of prying the hand off of him. In the end he was successful, scrambling back from the boat’s edge fast, not wishing to be pulled into the depths of the sea.

His prey turned predator had other ideas, though. Two hands latched onto the railing, pulling the attached body up easily.

The mer Nishinoya had accidentally caught pulled itself up and over the railing and collided with the boat’s floor with a dull thud. The net was tangled with its body, their tail was the worst as it didn’t seem to be able stretch it fully anymore, making it impossible to swim properly.

You had been caught by a human with a mere net on a tiny boat, and you were furious.

“Unhand me!” you hissed, dragging your body closer to Nishinoya in an attempt to intimidate him into obedience. Even with the net restricting your movements you tried to make yourself appear as tall as you could, towering over the human lying on the ground.

Nishinoya stared at you with wide eyes, speechless for the probably first time in his life as adrenaline was still coursing through his veins.

“Didn’t you hear? Do you not understand what I’m saying?”

He understood you just fine, Nishinoya was just busy gaping at you like a fish.

“I … uh …”

You leaned forward, narrowing your eyes at him, daring him to say anything else than what you wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry. I’ll help you.”

Despite all your non-verbal threatening, this obviously wasn’t what you had expected Nishinoya to say. You blinked at him owlishly, deflating a bit as you allowed your body to relax.

“I have a knife,” Nishinoya explained further, “we’ll be able to cut the net and free you.”

You nodded, but your piercing gaze never left Nishinoya’s form. “One wrong move, human,” you warned. “I will make you regret it.”

Nishinoya, whose rapidly beating heart had calmed down a bit by now, presented you his best sunshine smile while grabbing for his knife.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be careful!”

You looked a bit irritated at Nishinoya’s sudden cheerfulness, but let him cut away at the net all the same, always tracing his movements with your eyes.

First, he freed your arms and torso, then started the more difficult process of freeing your tail.

“So, what’s your name?”

“What?” You frowned. “Why do you care?”

Nishinoya didn’t stop in his task as he shrugged his shoulders. “I hurt you. I wanna apologize properly! Don’t you have a name?”

“Of course I have a name!” You huffed. “It’s just in a language you wouldn’t understand.”

“Ah, I see. Well, then I’ll give you a name! How about ‘Pretty?’”

You spluttered. “What kinda name …? That’s not a name! Are you mocking me?”

“No!” Nishinoya protested. “You’re just really pretty!”

“Huh? That’s ridiculous!” You hid being flustered by turning away your head, hiding your face as you crossed your arms in front of your chest, unaware yourself that you didn’t watch Nishinoya and his knife anymore.

“It’s fitting!”

“Stop it!”

“But you are!”

“I … I’m not – whatever. Say what you want. I don’t care!”

Nishinoya cut away the last of the net, helping you pull it off the rest of your body. His hands lingered on your tail, caressing your scales and carefully brushing over the small fins on the side.

You looked at him again, the wonder and amazement on his face. Surprisingly, you didn’t mind him touching you. He was gentle, not what you had expected if you should ever be captured by a human – accidental or not.

“What’s your name?”

Nishinoya looked up, pulling back his hands. He smiled softly. “Nishinoya. Nishinoya Yū.”

“Nishinoya Yū,” you repeated. “Thank you for helping me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


In another place in the world, Azumane Asahi got alerted by the notification sound and the screen of his phone lighting up. It was a message from Nishinoya.

His friend hadn’t written a text, but only sent an image. Asahi tapped on it, the image now filling up the whole screen. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise.

Nishinoya was grinning into the camera, his signature sunshine smile much brighter than the other person’s in the picture. The mer beside him was smiling nevertheless, tentative but genuine.

Of course. Leave it to Nishinoya to befriend a mer, someone of one of the most secluded species.

Asahi’s lips quirked up in a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
